The present invention relates to locks and more particularly to a quick lock with improved characteristics.
A conventional fastening device (e.g., bolt) 90 for frequently fastening/unfastening two work pieces 80 is shown in FIG. 1. It is well known that work pieces 80 may be replaced or adjusted by fastening and/or unfastening the bolt 90. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because the time required for fastening/unfastening is relatively long. Further, it is tedious in operation. Furthermore, the theftproof mechanism is not well. Thus improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lock which is quick in operation and the theft-proof mechanism is enhanced.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a lock for fastening/unfastening an first work piece having a slot on one end and a through hole adjacent the slot and a second work piece having a threaded hole. The lock comprises a lock shell including an axial through hole, a radial through hole in communication with the axial through hole, and a threaded section on the inner surface in the lower portion of the radial through hole; a handle mechanism including a recess in the lower portion for pivotably receiving the lock shell, a handle on the top, an arcuate groove in the bottom in communication with the recess, a hole on one side in communication with the radial through hole and the recess, an aperture on the other side, and a pin fixed in the aperture; an adjusting bar slidingly disposed in the radial through hole, the adjusting bar including an upper end, a lower end, and an annular groove between the upper and the lower ends; a lock body secured in the axial through hole, the lock body including a keyhole on one end, a rotatable lock mechanism on the other end, and a rotatable stud on the lock mechanism capable of being activated to move into or retract from the annular groove; and a cylinder including an upper threaded section threadedly secured to the threaded section of the lock shell, a spaced lower threaded section passed through the slot to be threadedly secured to the threaded hole of the second work piece, and a top hole for receiving the lower end of adjusting bar. In fastening the work pieces together, the lock mechanism and the stud are rotated by the turning keyhole for causing the stud to move into engagement with the annular groove of the adjusting bar for lowering the adjusting bar, the upper end of the adjusting bar is moved into the radial through hole of the lock shell for permitting the handle mechanism to pivot about the lock shell in a first direction until the pin is moved into the through hole of the first work piece, the stud is rotated to hoist the adjusting bar until the upper end of the adjusting bar is passed through the radial through hole of the lock shell to be in the hole of the handle mechanism, the stud is rotated to lower the adjusting bar until the upper end of the adjusting bar is cleared from the hole of the handle mechanism to be in the radial through hole of the lock shell. In unfastening the work pieces, pivot the handle mechanism about the lock shell in a second direction opposite to the first direction until the pin is cleared from the through hole of the first work piece and disengage the cylinder from the slot of the first work piece.